The present invention relates to a bogie for high-speed rail vehicles.
In the prior art, devices are known which are intended to prevent sinusoidal running of the wheel sets of a rail vehicle (DE-PS 934 453).
Bogies of rail vehicles are also known whose set of wheels are guided in parallel using means which are also known in order to ensure stable straight travel by means of a stiff to rigid wheel set guiding in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle, in particular in high-speed vehicles (DE-PS 834 256). By the additional mounting of rolling dampers, the turning-out resistance between bogie and carriage body can be increased and disadvantageous side effects, which are produced on a straight track due to the rotary oscillations arising from rolling, can be thus effectively damped (DE-PS 2 042 458). Although bogie vehicles thus equipped do run in a sufficiently stable manner at high speeds, in bends they exhibit unacceptably high wheel/rail wear.
Relatively new developments attempt to unite these contrary requirements of stable running at high speeds and low wear in the bends, in particular by the radial adjustment of the sets of wheels towards the center point of the bend during travel round bends. To this end, hitherto, two modes of operation known in the prior art have been used, in particular mutual automatic control (EP-0 221 667) or constrained control of the wheel sets from the carriage body (EP-0 072 328). The disadvantage of both embodiments has been that the wheel sets are subject to a certain amount of faulty control especially when running into and out of the bend, which also leads to wheel/rail wear and impairs running on bends. The most recent practical experiments have shown, furthermore, that known controls for wheel sets already respond to the small, rapid turning-out movements which arise inside the track clearance as a result of sinusoidal running. This too leads to faulty controls of the wheel sets, which reduce stability and cause wear.
To optimize a bogie in terms of running stability and travelling round bends, the following are therefore of critical importance:
the bending resistance between the two wheel sets PA1 the shearing strength between the two wheel sets PA1 the resistance to turning-out between the bogie and the carriage body.